Happy fic is happy
by Sketchling
Summary: A very happy fic full of sparkles, hearts, rainbows, and unicorns. -ROYAI- -SPOILERS-


** A/N: **Yeah. Um. I'm super tired. So I couldn't come up with a title for this fic. And I really don't have anything to say =3=;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

_**A very, very, happy fic!**_

I gripped the cold leather of the steering wheel, still unable to wrap my mind around what was happening.

Lt. Colo—no, _Brigadier General_ Maes Hughes had been murdered in a phone booth. 'He'd discovered something he shouldn't have and dug his own grave', as Roy had put it. I glanced over at my superior now, who was slouching in the passenger's seat and watching the scenery roll by.

He was a mess (that was an understatement). I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea how. I don't have much experience with that sort of thing. So the only thing I could do was stay close and offer a pair of listening ears.

"You know what's sad, Lt.?" he asked suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"What, sir?"

A bitter smile grew on his lips, though it looked strained to me. "The only time we stood less than two feet apart was at a funeral."

"I'm sure Hughes enjoyed it though, sir," I told him in an attempt to lighten the mood. Hughes had tried (and failed) many, many times to get the Colonel and I together as a couple. Some of the attempts (most, actually) were irritating, while others were quite comical.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "He was probably taking pictures."

I looked at Roy again. His smile was bitter and his voice was choked with emotion, but I could tell he was trying to push his friend to the back of his mind. I smiled sadly. Roy tended to do that sort of thing when it came to death, or any tragic matter. He'd push it to the back of his mind and then, sometime later, he'd break down, set something on fire, get drunk, and come to work the next morning with a major hangover.

And then I'd be stuck doing his paperwork for him. I groaned inwardly. It didn't matter how much the boys at work thought I enjoyed it; I hated it as much as any other soldier. I just had a higher tolerance.

"We're here, sir," I said, parking the car neatly in front of his apartment building. He simply nodded and got out of the car, not waiting for me to guide him up the stairs to his apartment.

I caught up as he was unlocking the door. The door opened with a 'click', and I frowned up at him. "Will you be alright, sir?"

He halted, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the door knob. Roy turned around slowly and looked at me. His coal-black eyes were empty and his expression was pained. It reminded me of a child, almost. I thought of Elysia, crying for her father, but immediately stopped thinking about it. _'Not now,' _I told myself.

"No," he whispered. I knew I must've broken some sort of flood gate right then. The moment I left, he would go into the cycle I mentioned earlier. I couldn't leave him alone.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a bit?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

Roy didn't reply, just walked inside. I noted that he left the door open and assumed that meant I was welcome to stay. I walked inside, gently shutting the door behind me. His apartment was fairly disorganized and I longed to lecture him on how he should clean up after himself, but quickly reminded myself that that wasn't what I was here for.

I was here to be a good aide and support him.

So I slipped out of my dress shoes, trench coat, military jacket, and helped him out of his jackets. I left my shoes by the door and hung the jackets on the coat hanger.

"It's still raining, Lt.."

I turned around to see him leaning on the counter in the kitchen, his lifeless eyes observing the gloomy weather outside the window that was seated above the sink. A frown came to my lips.

"Does it look like it's going to let up anytime soon?" I asked softly.

He paused and swallowed hard. "No," he replied, his voice just barely above a whisper. "It looks like it's raining harder than it was earlier." I frowned and padded over to him.

His eyes were beginning to glaze over. I placed a comforting hand on his arm and the moment my calloused skin touched the cloth of his dress shirt, he let out a shaky sigh. I put my other hand on his arm and he began to shake.

I kept my amber eyes focused on my hands' place on his arm as he spoke. "I can't believe this is happening. I keep praying to whatever God there is that this is just a bad dream, and when I wake up, he'll still be alive."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, sir," I murmured. A tear fell onto my hand and I looked up in surprise to see Roy gazing down at me, his face contorted in pain and tears slowing making their way down his cheeks.

I knew right away I'd said the wrong thing.

"Then why the hell did he die, Hawkeye!" he demanded angrily. He only used my last name when things were serious. "What reason was there for his death?" Thunder rumbled outside and raindrops hit the window hard.

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off, gripping my right hand tightly. "I…I…"

His voice was choked with emotion and he cut himself off. He grabbed me roughly and hugged my smaller body against his chest, crying into the crook of my neck.

I was shocked, to say the least; Roy and I had, as he said earlier, never come in less than two feet of each other. Touching wasn't even an option, unless the other was physically hurt or dying. Even if we did touch, it was always brief.

But affection? We'd never even considered it.

So I stood there as my superior sobbed into my shoulder, stunned. But somehow, I managed to gain control of my arms and wrapped them around him. And then something happened that I hadn't even expected: I began to cry.

Hughes death left an impact on me, of course, but I hadn't had the time to sit down and let out my feelings. Things had been keeping me busy—the report Mustang was required to write on the events of Hughes' death (which he was in no condition to write), preparations for the funeral, paperwork…I hadn't had the time to consider my own feelings.

Though I cried, I didn't sob as Roy was. Tears just slowly slid down my cheeks and I frowned, making no move to wipe them away.

After what felt like an eternity, Roy's cries quieted and he released me from his grip. His eyes met mine, which were red from crying. I assumed my eyes must've looked somewhat close to that, since I hadn't been crying as hard as he had.

A choked laugh left his lips awkwardly and he smiled down at me sadly. "How many pictures do you think he's taken now, Lt.?"

"Too many for him to count," I replied with a small chuckle. My smile turned into a frown and I turned my gaze away from him, out the window, where rain drops slid down the glass lazily. "I'm sorry. I should've thought before I spoke."

Roy suddenly grabbed my wrist and tugged me closer to him, forcing me to look at him. _'Is this really happening?' _I wondered. My caramel eyes drifted to his onyx ones to confirm my silent question, and a tear slid from my eye. His large hand reached up and he rubbed to tear away with his calloused thumb, before backing away awkwardly.

"Ah," he said. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be," I murmured softly. "No one's been in character lately."

"Well then," Roy said with a smirk, "We might as well enjoy it while it lasts, hm?" He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He responded with a mischievous grin before leaning in and pressing his lips against my forehead, leaving a light kiss. A shiver made its way up my spine as his hand reached up behind my head, tugging the clip gently out. My blond hair cascaded down to my shoulders.

Roy lowered his head down some more his eyes piercing into mine as he went for my lips.

I backed out of his grip right as his lips were less than an inch away from mine. "That was _too_ in character, sir. I'm afraid you missed your chance."

Roy stuck out his lower lip and pouted in disappointment. I grinned. "Maybe some other time, when I'm acting like some helpless damsel again without any brains."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lt.," he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around my waist again, despite my warning glare.

There was a moment of silence, the warm sun shining through the window and warming my side.

"Is it still raining, sir?"

He paused.

"No. It just stopped."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N: **So I lied in the summary. And the title. Please forgive me ;3;

I should've been writing a Christmas fic, but instead I was writing this. Yay for Royai-yet-not-Royai xD I got lazy with the dialogue towards the end, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. It's 1:22 am and I'm super tired.

I don't care if you flame. I'm too tired to care lD Just…review. (even though I'll just get flooded with faves…..PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME CRY TEARS OF ROSES AND HEARTS AND SPARKLES.) ~Sketch


End file.
